Slabs of granite have long been used as a standard for decorative, functional, long-lasting, construction materials. However, the price of granite is very high when compared to other materials. Additionally, granite is very dense and brittle, which makes it difficult to transport and install.
Several attempts have been made to produce light-weight articles that have a granite-like appearance. However, all of these attempts use very complicated processes and/or complicated compositions.
Therefore the inventor provides an easy process to form articles that have a granite-like appearance.